Money can't buy everything
by Josh The Awesome
Summary: Summary: Annabeth Chase is the world youngest most successful singers/actresses, but with talent comes pride. What will happen she is forced to spend 2 months with a poor boy named Percy Jackson.


Hey guys this is my first percabeth fanfic. I do not own Percy Jackson blah blah blah. Enjoy and Review

Summary: Annabeth Chase is the world youngest most successful singers/actresses, but with talent comes pride. What will happen she is forced to spend 2 months with a poor boy named Percy Jackson.

Annabeth's PVO

"Mooooooooom," I moaned, "Why to I have go on this stupid show to rise money for stupid poor people."I know it sounds harsh, but it's not my fault they failed in life.

"That's exactly way" my mon and manager Athena said," Your image has gone done the drain because of you saying things like that in public. You brought this on yourself.

"Whatever" I muttered, still not believing had had to go on the new hit TV show 'Rich and Famous meets Poor'.

"I got more information on the show" Mom sighed," You will be moved into a small flat smaller then your bathroom and live with a boy called,' Percy Jackson' and will attend his High School Goode with him. Be on your best behavior" she said waiting for my reaction.

I moaned as my mom walked out, slumped on my king sized bed and texted Luke, my superstar boyfriend, who is busy filming a movie called,'The End', I angrily thought. You see, I could have been the leading actress in this movie and end up winning what would have been my fourth oscar.

Me: Hi Luke :)

Luke: Hey babe ;)

Me: How's the movie going?

Luke: It's going great, you know my manager Kronos right?

Me: Ya

Luke: Well he got me the main part in the movie. Isn't that great!

Me: That's so cool. I'm stuck on that stupid TV show, Rich and Famous meets Poor.

Luke: It cant be that bad...

Me: I have to go to a poor High School and live with some tramp and his family in his toilet sized flat (or shack)!

Luke: Ha Ha, that's even worse then Fear Factor!

Me: I'm gonna kill you! ;)

Luke: Bye, gotta go work on my awwweeesssooommmeee movie that your not in. ;)

Me: Shut up!

Me: Bye

I throw my IPhone 5S on the leather couch next to my bed. How hard is my life! Little did I know how hard my life was about to become.

Percy's PVO

I'm so angry right now! I hate people like Annabeth Chase for 3 months! That's like a year but it's not a year! The only reason I agreed to this is so that my family can earn some of the money that we really need. You see, I had an abusive stepdad and well I don't really like thinking about it. But anyone one day my mom saw one the the long scars he gave me running down my back. And she ended up leaving him ( I have no idea why she married him in the first place). Now I live a tiny flat with her and a nice man called Paul Blofis, but we still need all the money we can get.

Paul is like a father to me, I don't know what happened to my real dad but Paul is a cool guy. He treats me like a son and has an under paying job as an English teacher, at my High School Goode for unprivileged kids. The next thing I know my Nokia brick that I found in the trash will looking for things that I could repair and sell, ringed. It was Jason and it looked like Nico had also joined the chat. I smiled at the thought of my two best friends.

Jason: Hey Perce

Me: Hey Sparky, Hey corpse-breath

Nico: How Rachel

Jason: HAHAHAHAHA ya Kelp Head take that!

Man Nico is evil. You see Rachel is and has been my crush for ever ( like 5 years) and I haven't had the guts to ask her out yet.

Me: Shut up Nico, How's Thailia and How's Piper, lighting face

Haha fight fire with fire. Those there there biggest crushes to and also great friends with all of us. I guess I should explain the nicknames.

Corpse-breath= When we were little Nico literally walked in a shop and asked if they had corpse favored bubble gum. Let's just say the shopkeeper recommended him to go see a doctor and is now banned from that store.

Sparky/Lighting face= You know when your parents tell you not to stick your finger in an electrical socket, they mean it. Apparently Jason's mom never informed of that and the next thing you know Jason is in hospital earning him his name.

Kelp-Head= When I was young I thought it would be funny to pretend to be a shark. When I saw a piece of kelp that looked exactly like a shark I hid under it and used a snorkel to breath and swam towards the shore. Everyone ran out screaming and the lifeguard called the authorities and they arrived so fast that I didn't have time to say it wasn't a joke. I heard them running along the beach with what looked like a gun shouting let's tag it. Let's just say in the end I had never been is so much trouble.

Nico: Shut up Perce

Jason: Night Guys got to go

Nico: Me to Good Night!

Me: Bye Guys

Nico and Jason: Bye

I got onto the part on the floor that was covered in blankets aka my bed and went to sleep thinking when I should tell them about the whole Annabeth Chase thing. An: Hope you guys like it, plz review, follow or Favorite. If you guys have any ideas plz send them. Constrictive Crit is fine but no Flames plz. I'll try undated soon enjoy your day! Oh and Guys plz tell be about all of your stories I'd love to read them. So the more reviews the faster the update ok bye


End file.
